Hot and Cold
by Alexa.B21
Summary: mi primer songfic y oneshot con la pareja que mas me gusta Dramione


Hola a todos! Mi primer songfic y oneshot se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando Hot and Cold de Katy Perry y me di cuenta que refleja todo como seria la pareja de Draco con Hermione.

Espero les guste el capítulo como saben los personajes y la canción no son míos pero la historia sí.

Gracias a todos los que la lean.

* * *

 **Hot and Cold**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la segunda guerra mágica y muchas cosas habían cambiado en este mundo. Pero una de las que más pudo sorprender a toda la comunidad mágica se dio el año de graduación del niño que vivió y exactamente no fue él, el de la noticia que conmocionó al mundo mágico, sino fue su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo, Slytherin y Gryffindor, sangre sucia y sangre pura, una heroína de guerra y un mortífago, los que solo al declarar que estaban saliendo juntos justo el último día de colegio dieron un cambio total a toda una sociedad y ahora lo volvían hacer con el simple hecho de sellar su amor con un compromiso, pero hasta el momento de la boda todo puede pasar.

Hermione ya no sabía cómo no estresarse al estar a solo 2 meses del que debería ser uno de sus días más felices de la vida. Toda la organización de su boda estaba siendo de los más complicada, porque tenía no solo a su propia madre y futura suegra para querer controlar todo sino también a Molly que consideraba con una segunda madre y a su mejor amiga, Ginny, que tenía las hormonas alteradas por el embarazo, para opinar de cada movimiento y el único que debería poder alivianarme esta mega pesadilla solo la empeoraba con su indecisión. Cada día de estos 4 meses previos han estado llenos de diferentes peguntas que simplemente Draco se encantaba por variar la respuesta cada día, cambiando de parecer ante cualquier pequeñez y alterándose ante todo, criticando cuando yo tomaba alguna decisión, solamente hablándome y mandando en vez de ayudarme.

 _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S  
Like a b****  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak cryptically_

 _I should know_

 _That you're no good for me_

Hoy fue todo, me harte, Malfoy todo el día a estado evitando mis llamadas sabiendo que hoy teníamos que elegir el pastel y que iban a estar las cuatro mujeres más locas a las cuales puedes pedir una opinión para una boda y me dejo toda sola. Simplemente cancele la cita con la pastelera, mande una carta a cada una de las cuatro alegando una emergencia de trabajo y me fui a encerrar en mi departamento.

Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que tú no serias bueno para mí. Estos años que nos conocemos has sido tan cambiante conmigo, todo el tiempo antes de la guerra eras tan distante y frio, luego volvemos al colegio para nuestro último año y me muestras todo otro lado de ti portándote tan cálido cuando estamos juntos, puedes estar un momento de lo más animado y al siguiente estas ya totalmente con otro genio. Hemos peleado ya tantas veces desde el primer momento que cruzamos palabras que no puedo ni numerarlas y en nuestra relación habido tantos rompimientos como besos de reconciliaciones. Tus acciones me ponen a pensar si esto es lo que realmente quieres, aunque sé que con lo que nos amamos tampoco quisieras terminarlo e irte.

 _Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

 _You, you don't really wanna stay no  
You, but you don't really wanna go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

El tiempo antes del compromiso ya parecíamos que habíamos vivido toda la vida juntos por la gran sincronización que teníamos y la energía súper alta que manteníamos. Podíamos reírnos de las cosas más insignificantes, teniendo las mejores conversaciones, pasando el tiempo más agradable. Ahora con toda la presión, nos vemos poco tiempo cada vez más ocupados agotándonos del aburrimiento, de la monotonía que ha tomado en seis meses nuestra relación, sin que nada cambie.

 _We used to be  
Just like twins  
So insync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh  
About nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not going to change_

 _Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

 _You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

Nuestro amor cada vez se vuelve más variable con grandes subidas y bajadas del cual no quiero bajarme. Pero tu cambio de opinión diciendo que si a lo que te pregunto para luego decir no al momento que vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo, sin admitir que estas equivocado cuando yo estoy bien en algún aspecto, me pone todo en gran duda. Nunca pensé que la simple preparación de la boda me haría pensar tanto sobre nuestra relación y que el solo elegir nuestro pastel terminaría por fundirme y cansarme de esta situación. Debo hablar contigo Draco lo más urgente antes que se empeore todo lo que pienso pero ni contestas mis llamadas.

 _Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of love bi polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
And I can't get off this ride_

 _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

 _Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

 _You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up in your down._

Entre tanto pensar me quedo dormida en el sofá del departamento hasta que oigo un sonido desde la chimenea, que logra hacerme saltar y pararme de una. Entras hasta donde mí con tu típico andar arrogante y con esa media sonrisa que sabes que me derrite pero no pienso hacerte caso tienes mucho que explicar. Me vuelvo a sentar ignorándote y cojo un libro de la mesita de té para fingir que estoy leyendo. Te paras delante de mí y con un solo y suave movimiento me quitas el libro y te sientas cogiendo mi barbilla para que te mire.

-Que quieres Malfoy- te pregunto intentando sonar lo más enojada posible

-Con que estamos enojadas y eso porque sería Hermione- me dice soltándome y acomodándose manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Tal vez porque mi comprometido se ha vuelto un bipolar desde que me pidió matrimonio y no fue capaz de venir a escoger el pastel para la boda, ni contestar mis llamadas sabiendo que tengo que soportar a 4 mujeres locas que quieren opinar y dirigirme en todo- le digo ya casi gritando porque realmente logro hacerme enojar al fingir no saber porque estoy enojada

-Ahhh y a ti te importa mucho que salga bien la mega gran boda que planean- me pegunta con una cara todo inocente

-Draco tu sabes que no me importa en lo más mínimo que sea la gran boda, de hecho esto me estresa a morir- le digo ya rendida dejándole que me abrace

-Lo se Hermione es por eso que no te conteste todo el día te tengo una sorpresa que espero que aceptes y además es para que me disculpes por mi comportamiento del tiempo que llevamos comprometidos pero no eres a la única que esas 4 han vuelto loco, tengo llamadas de cada una diciéndome que te convenza de lo una de ellas escogió por eso cambiaba tanto de opinión- me dice Draco con una gran mirada de sinceridad, ahora lo entiendo todo nunca debí pensar todo lo que he pensado este día.

-Tranquilo Draco creo que nos sometieron a mucha presión- digo abrazándole mas fuerte dejando todo mi cansancio en el abrazo y dándole a entender que le he perdonado. El me abraza y luego se separa un poco para verme el rostro

-Gracias Hermione pero aun no te digo la sorpresa, veras si ni a ti ni a mi nos interesa el tener la mega boda del siglo y esto solo nos está volviendo locos, qué opinas de fugarnos a las Vegas como me explicaste que hacen algunas parejas mugles cuando vimos esa película, he investigado todo el día y también existe lugares que te casan en las leyes mágicas ahí. Si dices que si solo tenemos que tomar un traslador internacional, que ya está listo y para la noche ya seremos esposos amor- me dice todo emocionado y yo solo logro quedarme callada pensando cómo reaccionarían todos pero ya no me importa y le regreso a ver y le sonrió

-Claro amor me parece perfecta tu idea- le digo y nos damos un gran beso antes de salir corriendo para marcharnos a las Vegas.

Ya en una capilla en las vegas el ministro le hace la gran pregunta a Draco y este se queda pensando un rato, lo que me hace morirme de la duda hasta que lo oigo

-Si acepto- responde por fin y yo solo libero el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido sonriendo y esperando para darle nuestro primer beso como esposos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Se que debería hacer el capitulo de Todos contra Todos pero esta idea me venció.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


End file.
